The invention relates to a method for assisting a driver of a motor vehicle when the motor vehicle is driven through a narrow passage.
Driving through narrow passages, such as construction sites on expressways, will lead to a feeling by the driver of uncertainty in some cases. This often results in a situation where passing maneuvers of wide vehicles are not carried out by the driver, and therefore slow vehicles may be followed over a distance of many kilometers. It is sometimes difficult for a driver to assess whether his own vehicle will “fit” through a narrow passage without laterally striking against, for example, a construction site boundary or other vehicles. Uncertainty with respect to driving through narrow passages also occurs in cities, for example, when driving through multi-cornered city streets, parked vehicles, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for assisting a driver of a motor vehicle, which can be carried out in a cost-effective manner, when the motor vehicle is driving through a narrow passage.
This object is achieved by a method for assisting a driver of a motor vehicle when the motor vehicle is driven through a narrow passage and/or for maintaining a safety distance from a vehicle in front. The method displays the driving path that is anticipated to be covered next by the vehicle to the driver of the vehicle wherein the width of the displayed driving path corresponds to the actual width of the vehicle. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are further disclosed herein.